grand_library_of_nazarickfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters by Organization
Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick Nine's Own Goal # Ainz Ooal Gown # Touch Me # Warrior Takemikazuchi # Nishiki Enrai # Flatfoot # Amanomahitotsu # Wish III # Ancient One # Ninth Nine's Own Goal Member* *Left Nine's Own Goal before Ainz Ooal Gown was formed. May or may not be the person considered the 42nd member of the guild who may have a reserved ring. Volume 1 Chapter 2: As expected, there was no response. He tried to contact the forty, no, forty one members of the Guild with a Message, but after receiving no reply, Momonga gently shook his head. Volume 1 Chapter 3: He was correct in that this ring was intended for the guild members. Only one hundred of them had been made, so that meant that there were only fifty nine rings without owners —no, fifty eight. Volume 2 Chapter 3: The hidden condition was that more than half of the present guild members had to approve of the prospective member. Therefore, even if Ainz agreed, he could not add members to the guild on his own. Initial Ainz Ooal Gown Members # Peroroncino # Bukubukuchagama # Herohero # Blue Planet # Ulbert Alain Odle # Garnet # Bellriver # Variable Talisman # Nearata # Nuubou # Genjiro # Yamaiko # Whitebrim # Punitto Moe # Tabula Smaragdina # Beast King Mekongawa # Tigris Euphrates # Temperance # Slathan Later Ainz Ooal Gown Members # Ankoro Mochimochi # Luci★Fer # Coup de Grace # Whitebrim # Shijuuten Suzuaku *End of YGGDRASIL Registered Guild Members Volume1 Chapter 1: Of the forty one members of the guild, thirty seven of them had quit. The other three were still registered as members of the guild, but Momonga had already lost count of the number of days since they had last come here. Volume 3 Chapter 3: "You, you see, those four empty spaces?" After making sure that Albedo’s eyes were turned in that direction, Ainz explained why there were no statues in there. "I shall put my own Avatara in one of these niches." His Guild members had said, "You can have them," and then left the game after transferring their equipment and cash items to him. Ainz had then used cash items of his own to make these golems, in order to put their equipment to use, and to serve as a memorial for his friends who had left the game. # Ainz Ooal Gown (Momonga) # Herohero # ? # ?? NPCs Floor Guardians # Shalltear # Gargantua # Cocytus # Aura Bella Fiore # Mare Bello Fiore # Demiurge # Victim # Sebas Tian* # Albedo *Sebas is called the civilian version of a Floor Guardian in Nazarick in terms of rank and has a degree of oversight on the Ninth Floor. Web Novel 25: And in fact, Sebas could feel the guards' questioning eyes on him. He could tell they were uncomfortable. Of course, a good part of their discomfort stood from being aware of a potential intruder, but there was also an element of discomfort stemming from having to treat Sebas specifically as a potential intruder. Such was the high position that Sebas held as the Land Steward of Nazarick. Sebas was the civilian equivalent of the highest military leaders in Nazarick. Even highly ranked subordinates of Cocytus felt uncomfortable having to challenge him. Area Guardians # Pandora's Actor # Aureole Omega # Grant # Kyouhukou # Guren # Gashokukochuuou Pleiades # Yuri Alpha # Lupusregina Beta # Solution Epsilon # Narberal Gamma # CZ 2126 "Shizu" Delta # Entoma Vasillessa Zeta Other NPCs # Neuronist Painkill # Nigredo # Pulcinella # Pestonya # Eclair Eicler Eiclear # Ten Manservants? # Chef # Sous Chef # Titus Anneaus Secundus # Unnamed Black Smith # Fifth # Sixth # Lumiere # Etoile # Increment # Decrement # Rubedo # Chacmool # Mondenkinto Re-Estize Kingdom Royal Family Great Nobles Other Nobles E-Rantel Re-Estize Adventures Adamantite Blue Rose Red Drop Mithril Zuranon Lizardman Villages Baharuth Empire Slaine Theocracy Uppermost Leadership Six Scriptures Black Scripture Sunlight Scripture Windflower Scripture Clearwater Scripture Holocaust Scripture Unnamed Scripture Roble Holy Kingdom Abelion Hills Draconic Kingdom Dwarven Kingdom Quagoa Clans Elven Kingdom Agrande Republic Permanent Councillors # Platinum Dragon Lord # Blue Sky Dragon Lord # Diamond Dragon Lord # Obsidian Dragon # Wyrm Dragon Karnasus City-State Alliance Adventurers Silver Canary Unknown Affiliated Dragons # Dragon Emperor True Dragon Lords # Brightness Dragon Lord # Heavenly Sky Dragon Lord # Deep Darkness Dragon Lord Misc Dragons Deceased Dragons # White Dragon Lord # Elder Coffin Dragon Lord # Vampire Dragon Lord Possible Players # Boastful Sage # Leader of the Thirteen Heroes # Six Great Gods # Eight Greed Kings # Player killed by Deep Darkness Dragon Lord Thirteen Heroes Demon Gods Demon King Other Demon Gods Legendary New Worlders # Landfall # Goblin King # Boastful Sage